Alternate Season 3
by The Voodoo Shadowhunter
Summary: This is just one episode I had planned for an Alternate Season 3 of Charmed. I own nothing of the Charmed franchise


**A/N: This has been in my computer for ages, and I decided to finally post it just for the hell of it. **

**3.01 - "**_**Life Goes On**_**"**

The night crept on, creating a more eerie look in the Halliwell Manor. Especially alone in the attic, where everything seemed to be watching. Prue Halliwell looked eagerly into the Halliwell Book of Shadows. Flipping page by page, studying each page in detail. Demons, spells, any information they could seem useful.

Since leaving her job at Bucklands Auction House almost a year ago, Prue had become sort of a full time witch. She used her photography job as her real only link to the real world. Her sisters Piper and Phoebe had spent their lives trying to live normally, while Prue tried to learn the craft as well as possible, becoming more powerful each day, though not noticing the transformation herself.

Looking more intensely in the page, she jumped suddenly as Phoebe entered the room, rushing quickly inside. Prue waved her arm, and the lamp which sat dormant soared into the air, heading toward Phoebe. The youngest sister ducked quickly, as the lamp flew above her head, missing by inches, and it crashed into wall behind her, laying in shattered pieces on the floor, golden specks decorated the dark hard wood floor.

"Jeez, if you wanted peace and quiet, all you had to do was ask…" Phoebe said rising from the floor from which she had just taken sanctuary from.

"Sorry, I am just a little jumpy from reading about demons and all. I am just worried about us being attacked and being ignorant." Prue said, rising from the table where the Book lay open.

"Yeah, I can see that." Phoebe said looking at the pieces that had once been the extravagant lamp behind her.

"Well, we need to be prepared when a demon attacks." Prue said putting a piece of hair that hung in her face, behind her right ear.

"Well, I just hope that Piper gets back before a demon really does attack. Thank god we haven't been hit by a demon that needs the Power of Three." Phoebe said looking to her sister in annoyance. "By the way, when _are_ they coming back?" Phoebe said, her rage beginning to boil.

Prue sighed; Phoebe had been upset since the first week of Piper's disappearance. The two sisters had been without their middle sister for a month now with no contact. They had no way of knowing how to get a hold of Leo, or Piper. They had summoned, conjured, and even yelled to the ceiling for Leo, but nothing had worked.

"I don't know, as I have said countless times Phoebe." Prue said walking past the youngest sister; she began her way out of the attic. Descending down the stairs, she got to the first floor and looked to Phoebe glancing up at Phoebe, stopping by the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, but what happens when Piper _doesn't _come back? Will we be able to stop the demons that come after us? And what if They won't _let _her come back?" Phoebe said nervously.

Prue looked to her with a tense face, keeping her eyes locked to Phoebe's, then darted downward.

"I know, I think about that everyday, but we don't have any control over that, I have tried studying the Book, as a way to get her back, and to even prepare ourselves for any demon." Prue said not only trying to convince Phoebe, but herself as well. If Piper didn't return, she didn't know what she would do. Piper was the heart of their family, and without her, Prue felt empty inside, she just glad that Phoebe hadn't disappeared as well.

"Well, let's just hope that she comes back to us, no negativity, just positivity." Phoebe said after realizing her ranting.

"You know, psychology has really gotten to you." Prue said with a playful smile, Phoebe then pursed her lips and laughed a little.

"Really?" Phoebe said smiling. Prue smiled again, and continued walking down the stairs and toward the living room.

**-X-**

In a fogging alley, a man with spiked dirty blonde hair, walked slowly along the alleyway into the dense fog. He pulled his dark jacket close to himself to keep himself from the cold. He had to lean against the wall to make sure he was going the right way. He suddenly heard something behind him. Jerking his head behind him, he stared, for a moment, not moving, then once seeing nothing, though it was still hard to do with the fog, continued through the alley toward the end. Hearing another footstep, the man stopped and he felt someone grab him from behind and push him against the brick wall.

The being who grabbed the innocent, held his hand over the innocent's mouth, to keep him from screaming, he bared his sharp teeth and glared at the innocent. The man stared at his attacker, wide eyed in fear. The deep greenness of his skin, the darkness of his eyes scared the man to no end. In a swirl of black smoke, a dagger appeared in his hand. Snarling once more, he stabbed the man in his abdomen, letting it slide into his insides like butter. The man struggled for a moment, and then went limp.

A bright light lighted from the innocent and left him, entering the demon, stretching in his new power, he smiled, in another swirl of smoke; he disappeared, leaving the corpse on the ground, letting the fog engulf him…

**-X-**

Prue awoke the next morning, reading the paper which had the headline "Four Men Killed, Who's Next?" Holding onto a small cup of coffee, she took a deep drink, and put the paper on the table. Taking a small bit from a raisin bagel which she had toasted and put cream cheese on, she listened as she heard Phoebe walk in quickly.

"Morning sis," Prue said with a smile, watching Phoebe move quickly around the kitchen. Grabbing another bagel, she ran to the table quickly, and grabbed a heavy textbook from the table labeled "Psychology of Human Interaction" and a messenger bag from the chair.

"Hey, can't talk." Phoebe said rushing through the house. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she rushed toward the front of the house.

"Can I borrow your car?" Phoebe said rushing to the front door.

"Class starts in half an hour and I woke up late." Phoebe said getting to the table in the foyer, with Prue's keys on top.

"Yeah, sure," Prue said looking at her in disbelief. "Do you really want to get to class that badly?" Prue asked a little surprised in her tone.

"Of course not, just, this guy I have in my class has been flirting with me for the past week is in that class and I think he wants to ask me out today…" Phoebe said her voice trailing off.

A distant murmuring was heard, and in shimmering white lights, Prue and Phoebe turned to see an arguing Piper and Leo coming into existence. "Damn it Leo, you need to tell them no!" Piper said looking to Leo pointing an angry finger at him.

Prue and Phoebe watched them in wonder. Phoebe was ready to leap into their argument, but Prue restrained her and put a hand to block her from confrontation. Piper flicked her wrists, and Leo froze in place, she huffed and looked to her sisters. "God, why did I ever fall in love with someone who is unavailable?" Piper said angrily, and she began to storm upstairs.

Phoebe was about ready to yell at her sister when Prue held her back. "But, I didn't even get to yell at her ass." Phoebe said angrily.

"I know, but you have a guy to get to, and I will deal with her since I have no appointments today." Prue said calmly. Gesturing Phoebe toward the door, Phoebe scowled and exited the home.

"I will get my chance to get at her!" Phoebe yelled as the door closed behind her. Prue smiled at the door closing, and Leo suddenly unfreezes.

"Piper…" Leo starts, but seeing she is gone, he looked around at Prue confused.

"She froze you, I will talk to her, just give her some space, and I am sure she will be okay." Prue said trying to calm her whitelighter. Watching him in sadness, he disappeared in the same extravagant way he entered and Prue looked upstairs and went up the stairs, to look to her sister.

**-X-**

Phoebe listened to the professor drag on in his lecture about human interaction. The subject fascinated her, but she was too busy staring at the blonde man who was nibbling tightly at the end of his pen. Phoebe smiled, not stopping her giddiness.

"Miss Halliwell," the professor called, and Phoebe jumped slightly, looking at her professor who stared idly at her. Raising his eyebrows, Phoebe glanced in the guy's direction, and he was staring directly at her. Her face blushed into a bright read, and she looked to him guiltily.

"Yes professor?" Phoebe asked trying to redeem herself. "Will you please tell us the subject in which we are discussing?" the aged man asked putting his hands on his hips.

"We are discussing the ways in which humans interact with one another, and how Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs, telling us what humans need, the order in which people need things to be happy." Phoebe explained, covering her tracks quickly. She had read the chapter the night before, so she was able to help herself in the event that he asked her a question.

"Very well…" the professor said disappointed, he was clearly looking for a way to yell at Phoebe, but she had beaten him to the punch. Just as she recovered from her just about embarrassing situation, she heard the professor call out, "You may leave."

The bustling of the room created a loud noise, as Phoebe picked up her bag, and book from the small desk, she walked quickly out of the room before the professor could catch her.

In the open air, she started to walk slowly down the courtyard, heading toward the parking lot to head him. Ruffling through her belongings, she felt a hand touch her and she swung around, ready to hit whoever was behind her, and she noticed who it was, Bryan Walker. The boy she had been staring at in class was now trying to talk to her.

"Hey Phoebe." He said flashing his perfect teeth. Phoebe smiled girlishly, and she tossed her brown hair across her shoulder.

"Hey Bryan, what do you need?" she asked smiling. He smiled back to her, and stuck a muscled hand into his pocket. Scratching, with his free hand, the top of his head, he looked boyishly down at Phoebe. The two seemed to be reenacting a high school awkward moment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Bryan asked, making a crooked smile. Phoebe's heart fluttered, she knew the moment was coming, but she was still shocked when it came.

"Of course! I mean…yeah, I would like that." Phoebe said smiling. She looked to Bryan with gleeful eyes, and Bryan smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house at 5." He said.

"Alright," Phoebe responded, a bright smile still on her face. Bryan leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, and as he made contact to her soft face, Phoebe's eyes jerked closed, and she saw a vision unfold in her mind:

_Bryan was walking slowly in the dark on the college's campus, the whereabouts of the other students unknown. Suddenly a demon, with teeth sharp as razors snarled at Bryan. Before Bryan could react, the demon slashed its claws at him, letting blood spill to the floor, and Bryan fell, dead…_

Phoebe opened her eyes, and looked into the worried face of her date. "You okay?" he asked, holding her shoulders. Phoebe refused to answer, in the state of her shock, she merely glanced at Bryan.

**-X-**

Prue approached Piper's bedroom, climbing the last of the many steps to get to the second floor. Prue knocked twice on Piper's bedroom door, which is shut, blocking Piper from the world outside.

"Go away!" Piper yelled through the door. Prue rolled her eyes and opened the door easily and walked inside.

She looked to her sister who is lying on her bed, and is hugging a pillow, keeping it close to herself. Laying herself on the bed, Prue lay beside her sister and puts her head on Piper's shoulder.

"What happened up there honey?" Prue asked, keeping her head gracefully on Piper's shoulder. 

Piper turned to face her sister, sitting up, leaning her back against the backboard of the bed, and looked to Prue with sadness in her eyes.

"The Elders and their stupid rules," Piper started childishly, "They told me and Leo that we have to stop seeing each other, or they will send him away, and we won't see each other again." Piper explained, resting her head against the wall. "I just don't understand why they see our relationship as such a taboo." Piper said looking to Prue.

Prue stroked Piper's forehead comfortingly. "Don't worry honey, we'll figure something out."

"I just don't see a way out of this, I love Leo, I really do, it's just if we are going to put into this much just to be together, how will we be able to get to the point of just the bliss?" Piper said sighing in frustration.

"Piper, don't worry about it, if Mom and Sam could be together for a while, then certainly you and Leo can make it." Prue said holding Piper's hand.

Piper quickly releases and stands up from her bed, and points her hands up in the air in further frustration. "That's exactly the point! Mom and her whitelighter didn't make it, so how can we?" Piper said, putting two hands to her forehead. "I'm getting a migraine." Piper said and sat herself on her bed once more.

Prue crawled over the heaps of material, and sat on the edge of the bed with her sister. "Piper, it will take time, we will help you fight this battle, me and Phoebe, and you, all together." Prue said hugging Piper, "And plus, if they take Leo away, we won't fight any demons until they bring him back." Prue said laughing. Piper laughed as well, and leaned into her older sister for comfort.

Suddenly a phone rings, and Prue and Piper both look up. Prue gets up from holding Piper and goes to the bedside and grabbed the large cordless black phone. Pressing the TALK button on the phone, she pressed the phone to her ear and responded, "Hello?"

Prue could hear an engine the background and the heavy breathing of someone. "Hello? Who is this?" Prue asked, her face now contorted into a worried expression. Piper got up from her seat, and walked in front of Prue to see her worried expression.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, Prue merely lifted her hands in a shrug of frustration, and she held the phone again back to her ear.

"Sorry Prue, I am just a little flustered." Phoebe responded through the receiver. Prue sighed in relief when she heard the sound of her sister's voice.

"What's the matter Phoebe?" Prue asked worried now, Phoebe had never acted like this before.

"You know that hot guy I was falling over at school?" she asked.

Piper put her hands on her hips, mouthing "What is it?"

Prue gestured her to shush, as she continued her conversation. "Yeah, what about him, he's not a demon is he?" Prue said suddenly erect.

"No, no, he isn't a demon, but a demon is after him." Phoebe rambled quickly out of her mouth. Prue could sense her sister's distress and tried to calm her through the phone.

"Okay Phoebe, slow down and tell me what happened."

"Well, I got a vision of him being attacked by a demon when the campus was completely dark. Then a demon with snarling teeth, and sharp claws killed him." Phoebe explained.

"Okay, well, is he in the car with you?" Prue asked.

"No, but we have a date tonight, so I am hoping that we could ID this demon, so when he attacks tonight, I am ready." Phoebe stated.

"Okay sweetie, we'll go to the Book and work on it by the time you get here." Prue said and Phoebe sighed into the phone.

"Thanks Prue, and I promise I won't bitch at Piper when I get there." Phoebe said with a laugh.

Prue smiled and responded, "Don't worry, she's already feeling bad about it." Prue said and watched Piper make a questioning look to Prue.

"Okay, I'll see you at home then." Phoebe said and quickly hung up her cell phone. Prue pressed the OFF button, and placed the phone back on its cradle and Prue rose from her spot on the bed and began to walk out of the room.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked following behind quickly.

"We have work to do." Prue said walking up the staircase to the attic.

**-X-**

The dark cavern was lit with many lanterns, and in the corner of the cave, three beings, with deep red cloaks, sat on three thrones, each looking down upon a warlock who was kneeling in front of them.

"Please my Lords, I tried to get the witch's powers, but another demon beat me to her." The warlock pleaded.

Before the beings could answer, each sent a violet flame toward the warlock who yelled in agony. He was engulfed in the flames, and reaching upward, he disappeared in a flash, leaving a pile of ashes on the floor, along with two other piles that still had steam releasing from the ash.

The demons looked to one another, though you couldn't tell what their expressions or even their faces were, due to the hoods covering their faces. "We need to get ourselves better minions, we get constant failures." The middle demon replied.

"Not only do we need better minions, but we need more power for the collective. To summon Danalia, we need to get power, and with enough power, she can rise from the ashes, and she can lead us." The left demon replied.

"But the problem is, where can we obtain such power?" the right demon replied, looking to the others for support.

"Summon the Oracle." The middle demon replied.

The three extended a hand and green electricity leaped from their fingertips and they connected into the center and created a ball of energy. Striking downward, a blonde woman, with wavy hair appeared, in black see through clothing, which flowed even as she stood on the sandy ground.

"How may I serve you my liege?" the Oracle replied, bowing slightly.

"We need to find power, power that will release the Goddess from her resting place." The middle demon replied.

"Where can we find such power?" the demon to the right replied.

The Oracle waved a hand in the air slowly, and in a shimmering light, a crystal ball appeared, floating in the air above her. The ball was large enough that if it dropped, it would break a person's foot, and the foot would not be able to be moved. Inside the crystal, energy began to crackle. The Oracle stared inside, and she began to see something. Inside, she saw three sisters, the Halliwells, standing inside huddled around the Book of Shadows. "There is the power you seek; the power relies in the power of three. Their magic is strong and deep, take their power, and you will have the power you need.

"Then we must send for it at once," the left demon replied.

"But," the Oracle replied, "They are not like ordinary witches, they are strong, more powerful that any witch that has every existed, they have killed many of our kind, even vanquished some of the most powerful demons." The Oracle added, looking to her masters, whose expressions were not seen, confusing the demonic woman.

"We shall retrieve this power, one way, or another." The left demon said, staring the woman down.

**-X-**

Phoebe flipped furiously through the Book of Shadows, desperately trying to match the demon she had seen in her vision.

"Phoebes," Piper said coming close to Phoebe. "Have you found anything yet? We can't really make a potion out of thin air to vanquish this demon." Piper said walking to hover over the Book.

"I know, it is just so hard to find it in the Book." Phoebe said looking intently at the ancient pages. Flipping another page, she yelped in excitement.

"I found the demon!" she exclaimed. Prue walked over and looked at the page.

"Jeez, you're really excited about a demon." Piper said teasingly. Phoebe elbowed Piper who made a small 'ow' sound.

Prue looked intently at the page. "Well, this is interesting." Prue said looking at the page, and the sisters looked at the entry. The demonic picture showed a dark green skinned demon, with pitch black eyes, teeth that looked that they could pierce anything it touched, and claws that could rip open a man's head.

"Boy is he scary or what?" Piper said looking at the horrified picture.

"Alright, well we are looking at a Karios Demon, demons that prey on the good of Samaritans for power. Their victim's souls are what keep the demon's power, intact, and allows their victims to be easier prey without the good people interrupting their kill." Prue explained.

"Well, Bryan is a good Samaritan? Who knew?" Phoebe said smiling. "That just makes him a great guy." Phoebe responded, and Prue elbowed her. "Ow," she laughed.

"Does it say how to vanquish him?" Piper asked, and Prue looked back at the Book, tracing a finger to the bottom of the page.

"There is a spell here, but of course, you need the Power of Three to say it." Prue said looking to her sisters.

"Are you telling me, I have to bring my sisters on my date?" Phoebe asked her eyes now sorrowful.

"Yup Phoebes, we have to check if this guy is good for you or not." Piper teased.

"Oh my god what time is it?" Phoebe suddenly asked, trying to find a clock.

"Umm, 4:45," Prue said looking to the leather watch on her wrist.

"He's going to be here in 15 minutes!" Phoebe said and rushed out of the attic and ran down the stairs to her bedroom.

"I guess we better get ready for this demon then." Prue said looking to Piper who raised her eyebrows in annoyance.

**-X-**

The three demons walked around a small pool of water in another cavern, each looking to the bowl, staring into its contents. "How will we steal the Charmed powers?" the head demon stated keeping it's gaze into the water.

"We need someone, to get close to the witches and lure them into stealing their powers, perhaps even turning them to evil." Another said, walking around the other two who were halted around the bowl.

"But who to send? We have a deadline to meet, the Goddess must be summoned by the Crimson Moon." The last demon replied. The three looked around, and they seemed to be talking mentally, unable to understand, they all nodded in agreement, and the demons disappeared from the pool of water, the picture they were looking at in the water was none other than Phoebe holding hands in the dark with Bryan.

**-X-**

Phoebe and Bryan walk along the college's field hand in hand. "I am still bewildered that you wanted to have dinner here…" Bryan said looking around at the campus. "I thought you would want to go somewhere, more intimate." Bryan said leaning toward her. He kissed her lips softly and Phoebe's heart fluttered in joy.

From behind the couple, a few yards away gazing behind a tree, Prue and Piper are in all black, each have a hot dog in hand. Piper takes a bit of the hot dog with a ferocious rip.

"How long do we have to wait for this guy to die?" Piper said, her words muffled by the hot dog in her mouth. Prue nudges her sister and Piper chokes slightly on her hot dog.

Swallowing she responds, "What? I want to go back to solving my problems with _my _boyfriend who I apparently have to give up." Piper said ripping another piece of hot dog.

Prue took a bite from her hot dog and looked over the tree again looking to Phoebe and Bryan when Phoebe shrieked. The two other Charmed Ones look over at see the demon appear. He seems to be a lot more ferocious than the Book had depicted, and even Prue is taken aback from the demon.

The two other witches run after the couple. The demon pushes Phoebe to the wet ground, and Phoebe tossed her hair out of the way to stare at the demon above. The demon lifted a large claw and was about to strike Bryan as Piper lifted her hands in panic; the two other sisters approached the scene in time for the Kairos demon and Bryan to freeze in place.

Prue helps Phoebe up from the ground, and they walk to Bryan, trying to figure a way out. "So, we know my freezes are getting only a little stronger, but it won't last forever." Piper explained, she looks at the demon and his teeth are bared and look angrily at Piper.

"And we need to vanquish this guy quick, for he is scaring the hell out of me." Piper said walking around to Phoebe and Prue.

"Do you have the spell?" Phoebe asked, she looked to Prue, who pulls a small white piece of paper from her pocket.

"You doubted me?" Prue asked with a laugh. Piper suddenly turns slowly, and notices that the demon is no longer frozen, but Bryan still is.

"Uh guys…" Piper replied. The two turn and see the demon snarling at them.

"Duck!" Prue yelled and the Charmed Ones dropped to the floor as the demon swiped the open air. From the ground, Prue waved a hand and the demon flew and hit his back on the bark of the tree, sending sawdust everywhere. The large tree began to sway as the dent in the tree that was left by the overly large demon began prominent as he stood tall again.

"Spell, spell!" Phoebe yelled, and Prue unfolded the paper in front of her.

The three witches stood together and began chanting:

_Power come from good deeds, _

_This kairos demon tends to feed, _

_We vanquish you now from this place,_

_Your essence erased through time and space. _

The demon roared in pain, and exploded into small shattered pieces like glass. Phoebe watched as Bryan suddenly unfroze, and he looked around wide eyed.

"Bryan…" Phoebe said moving away from her sisters. Bryan backed away, and suddenly took off running.

"You're welcome!" Piper yelled after him, and dusted herself off.

"I can't believe it, we save the guy and he runs away from me?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry Phoebe, looks like you are stuck with your sisters." Prue said trying to lighten the subject. Phoebe merely frowns, and she begins to walk toward the car. The older siblings exchange a look, and shrug, following Phoebe, they walk slowly, wondering what a day…

**-X-**

The following morning, Piper poured herself a cup of coffee, looking into the cup, she thought of her situation. She had to figure a way for her and Leo to stay together, or they would never be together again. Could she save her love? She debated what she could do, but she knew no options.

As if answering her call, orbing inside, Leo appeared in front of Piper, and they smiled at one another.

"Hey," Piper said smiling softy.

"Morning Piper," Leo said replying in just the same tone. Leo came close to her, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Piper clung to Leo tightly and sighed.

"How will we get through this?" Piper asked, looking up to Leo, their eyes meeting one another, and they couldn't separate.

"Piper, I love you, and I always will, we will find a way, no matter what." Leo said kissing her deeply again.

Interrupted Prue and Phoebe, in their pajamas, entered the kitchen and jumped slightly.

"Oh sorry, uh, we're just gonna…" Phoebe said twisting her hair. Just as the two were about to leave Piper and Leo for their moment, they all hear jingling above them.

"It's Them." Leo said holding Piper close to his chest, never want to let her go.

"Well, if we ever want to get married, we have to let them do what they want." Piper said smiling, Leo was about to kiss her, but his shimmering teleportation allowed otherwise.

Piper plopped her hands to her side and sighed, "When will the drama ever end?" Piper asked, leaning against the table and put her head in her hands.

"Oh sweetie, the drama _never _ends." Prue teased, and came up beside her and hugged her from the side. "And besides, you got us." She added, smiling brightly.

"Oh joy." Piper teased, and Phoebe ran up playfully and held Piper by the other end,

"Come on Piper, we're the Charmed Ones, what could go wrong?" Phoebe asked, smiling.

**-X-**

The three demons sat firmly on their thrones, a man in a gray cloak walked up to the foot of the stone steps, which elevated the demons, and he kneeled on his right knee. "My lords, you have summoned me." His deep voice said ringing through the halls.

"Yes, we have a mission for you Tauran." Said the lead demon,

"What is your desire my lords?" the cloaked man said, his face covered by the cloak he wore.

"We want you to seek out the Charmed Ones, get close to them, take them out if necessary to take their powers, or convert them to evil, we need their power if we are to invoke Danalia." The demon on the left responded.

"You must complete this mission by the Crimson Moon, which will occur in 2 months." The right demon added, gripping the ends of the throne lightly.

"I will do as you wish, my lords." He said and with a sweep of his cloak, he disappeared in a blink, leaving to begin the mission: The Charmed Ones.


End file.
